universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo's Team
These are the Ichigo's Group from the Bleach series. Summary Ichigo's Team was first founded when Ichigo Kurosaki got his Shinigami (Soul Reaper) powers, and worked to defend Karakura Town from Hollow threats, rescuing his comrades and defeating evil Shinigami and Quincies. The team is composed of his friends who gained powers themselves and even made allies with the other world Soul Society, together they help maintain balance and peace across all worlds. Team structure/Weaponry |-|Team structure= Leader * None Members *Ichigo Kurosaki *Orihime Inoue *Uryu Ishida *Sado Chad Allies *Yoruichi Shihoin *Ganju Shiba *Hanataro Yamada *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Kisuke Urahara |-|Weaponry= Team weapons Artifacts *Zanpakuto *Bow *Bombs Purpose/Objectives The purpose of team changed over the course of the series, first it started with defending Karakura Town from Hollows, then it turned to saving Rukia Kuchiki from a conspiracy. Then saving Orihime from an evil army, protect Karakura town again, help regain Ichigo's powers, defend Soul Society and all worlds. but mainly, they have focused on protecting Karakura Town. Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: Ichigo and his friends have lived in a modern era just like our real world version as it is based on real earth, so they have access to phones, TVs, etc.. Power Source Divine: Soul Manipulation (Uryu is capable of collecting spirit particles that allows him to form his spirit based weapons) Perceptual Awareness (The majority of the team have the ability to sense the souls of others, living or dead) Causality Manipulation (Orihime can revert certain things back to their original state with her powers) Healing (Hanataro Yamada possesses standard healing abilities and medical equipment that treats most injuries) Transformation (Many members have this ability, Ichigo involuntarily transforms into his Vasto Lorde state, or Yoruichi into a cat or human) Power Stats DC: Large Country: Ichigo after achieving his full power after his Quincy powers resigned his hold on him and gained two Zanpakuto and was able to challenge the likes of Yhwach. Large Country: Uryu should be around this level as well as they fought the likes of Jugram Haschwalth who is stronger than all of the Sternritters. Mountain: Many allies such as Kisuke, Yoruichi, Rukia and Renji who were able to fight and/or defeat captain level enemies such as As Nodt, Mask De Masculine and Askin Nakk Le Vaar (Youruichi and Kisuke would be stronger in this case). Town+: Chad and Orihime who should be around this level comparable to high level Soul Reapers such as pre-time skip Rukia. Wall+: The strength of Ganju and possibly Hanataro physically. Durability: Large Country: Ichigo and Uryu managed to tank hits from the likes of Yhwach and Jugram. Mountain: Kisuke, Yoruichi, Rukia and Renji were able to take hits from Sternritters and captain level enemies. Town+: Orihime and Chad should be around this level based on the former's ability to tank high level attacks. Wall+: Ganju can take this amount of injuries and keep fighting. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+: Ichigo, Uryu and Yoruichi should be considered the fastest of the group with the former two being the strongest and the latter being one of the fastest in the whole series. Massively Hypersonic+: Other mid level members such as Rukia, Renji should be around this level that can react to Sternritters who can match the speeds of high level Shunpo users. Hypersonic+: Reaction speeds of Orihime and Chad which the former can react to Mayuri's bombs at point blank range (combat and movement speed for Chad). Peak Human: Low level members movement speeds. Skills Stats Their skills are diverse and have many roles that they can fulfill in times that would most require them, attack, defense, support, tanking, etc.. Strengths/Pros Their greatest strength comes from their high level members that looks out for the other members of the team, they also take initiatives in being the first group into battle in most occasions and gives time for their allies to join in. Weaknesses/Flaws The high level members carry most of the weight of the team as they are the strongest while the rest are likely to be dead weight when they are extremely outclassed. Wins/Losses Gallery Ganju.jpg|Ganju Shiba Ep246YoruichiShihōin.jpg|Yoruichi Shihoin Episode 344 Uryu Option 3.png|Uryu Ishida Ep29HanatarōYamada.png|Hanataro Yamada Ichigo Another option.png|Ichigo Kurosaki Orihime.png|Orihime Inoue Chad.jpg|Sado Chad Ep364RukiaProfile2.png|Rukia Kuchiki RenjiEpisode363.png|Renji Abarai Ep329UraharaProfileOption4.png|Kisuke Urahara Category:Bleach Category:Anime/Manga Category:Profile Category:Team Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Divinity